


Plunge

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [12]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blushing, Clothing swap, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, References to Abuse, Sweaters, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, and lots of it!, gender euphoria, mild internalized transphobia, not too much tho, supportive family and friends, trans rights!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Lena is a trans gal and proud of it. That said, she's never had much of an opportunity to express herself or try on really anything traditionally feminine. Let's see if we can help that.Weblena Week 2019, Day Nine: Sweater Weather





	Plunge

_hey. hurry up and come home already. im super bored_

Lena sighed as she typed out the message. It was unlikely Webby would respond, undergoing oral torture as she was. Lena was privately very thankful that dentists weren't a necessity for her- the whole Shadow Homunculus thing meant her teeth were magic, and thus basically self-cleaning.

She paused, then sent another message.

_ilu xoxo_

Lena hit send before she could back out. She immediately buried her face in Webby's pillow, squealing softly into the fabric. Her feet kicked against Webby's comforter. She could feel her face burning. She rolled over, staring at the ceiling of Webby's loft. Despite the frigid temperatures, it was a clear, blue-sky day outside, which illuminated Webby's room with a healthy, sunny brightness.

Leaning back against Webby's pillow, Lena kicked off her shoes and began to cycle through the picture gallery on her phone. She smiled.

A year ago, she had had exactly three pictures on this thing. A lone selfie, her old room beneath the amp, and an old stray dog she had found wandering. Living with... her old conditions didn't lend itself to a lot of picture taking.

Now? Her phone gallery was bursting with photos. Her with the boys, her with Scrooge, with Violet, and of course, with Webby. About half of her gallery was Webby pics. Lena grinned, scrolling through the pictures. She had a life worth living now, and damned if she wasn't gonna save as much of it as she could.

She clicked her phone off, and immediately clicked it back on. Her lockscreen featured her favorite photo of Webby. There she stood, Lena's oversized sweater draped over her. It hung down past her skirt, her shoulders poking out of the neckline. With her arms outstretched, the sleeves hung down over her hands, giving her sweater-paws. On the right side of the picture, a light blue blur could be seen. It was Lena, in her button-up, doubled over laughing. Huey had snapped the picture, and sent it to Lena upon request.

Lena sighed, a dopey grin across her beak.

_Gods, I'm in love. It's so sappy I wanna barf, but I love her so much._

A thought popped across her head.

Lena sat up, thinking. She hopped off the bed, glancing down the ladder from Webby's bedroom into her library. The room was silent and empty.

_The boys are out with Donald. Tea Time's with Webby at her appointment. Scrooge is... at the Bin doing Scroogey things. _

Lena turned to Webby's closet. Grasping the knob, she pulled the door open.

Her heart was pounding. Wait, why was her heart pounding? This is normal stuff. People do this.

Lena reached up and to the right. There, right where she had seen Webby grab them a dozen times, was Webby's assortment of sweater vests. She had a dozen of them, of different colors and designs.

At the forefront, a light pink one. Webby was wearing her favorite blue one right now.

Lena, still unsure why her hand was shaking, plucked the hanger from the rack. Glancing over her shoulder again, she slid it off the hanger.

With a muffled shimmy, she discarded her usual black-and-grey sweater into a pile on the floor. She held the pink sweater vest over her blue button-up, examining her reflection in Webby's mirror.

_Okay, let's take a plunge._

She slid the sweater vest over her button up. Tucked the bottom down closer to her waist. Rolled up her button-up's sleeves to her elbows. Popped the collar out of the top of the vest.

It was... different. Whereas her sweater was loose and comfy, easy to lose yourself in, Webby's sweater vest was snug, fitting. The pressure around Lena's sides was... comforting. In a different way from her sweater.

Lena grinned. With a pair of glasses, she could complete the nerd ensemble. Join Webby and Violet in their nerddom.

Nerds.

Smoothing the front of the vest, Lena glanced back over at Webby's closet.

_Welp, might as well go all in._

She opened one of Webby's drawers, revealing a collection of neatly-folded skirts.

She pulled one out, running her thumb over the material. Even after her transition (the one act of rebellion she never backed down on, no matter how much Magica had yelled and cursed), Lena had never had much opportunity to really express herself in a feminine way. Sure, she could draw eyeliner wingtips sharp enough to cut a man, but clothes had been basically restricted to what she could buy at rock-bottom prices at Goodwill and, on one glorious victory, swipe from TJ Quaxx.

She lifted her foot, and slid the skirt on, up her legs. She tucked the bottom of her button-up into it. After some momentary discomfort, she turned the skirt until her tail feathers could pop out the hole in the back. She examined it in the mirror.

Lena was aware of a tingling sensation in her stomach, her heart pounding, and of the tiniest smile poking the edges of her mouth.

This was... _nice._ On the one hand, she doubted she would want to wear something like this regularly.

On the other...

_Don't twirl. Don't twirl. Don't twirl. I'm gonna twirl. Oorah._

Lena twirled.

The skirt flickered around her, dancing around her feathers.

Oh, this? This was heaven.

Lena stopped, looking at herself in the mirror. The preppy look was definitely not her bag, but she looked... not too bad.

Looking down at herself, Lena gathered a handful of the sweater vest's material. She held it to her beak, inhaling deeply.

It smelled just like her. That smell she couldn't quite describe, but was so incredibly Webby she knew it instantly. She wished she could bottle it up and take it with her.

She glanced to her left. One of Webby's bows sat on her dresser.

_I shouldn't. This is too weird already._

_Screw it. You're going in whether you step off the diving board with one foot or two._

Lena fiddled with the bow. She could never figure out how these clippies work. It open and shut like a normal clip, but it could also bend backward and forward? Which way was it supposed to go? Did it start one way and go the other?

After some finagling, Lena managed to shove a handful of her hair into the clip. The bow hung downward, sideways off the top of her head.

Lena sighed. _Well, let it not be said I don't know an omen when I see it._

"Wow, Lena! You look really nice!"

Lena's heart jumped into her throat as she nearly jumped out of her feathers. She spun around, the skirt spinning with her. Webby stood on the top rung of the ladder leading to her loft. Her eyes were wide, and she was staring at Lena like she had just floated down from the heavens on silken wings.

Lena sputtered. "Webby! I-I didn't-I was just-this isn't what it looks like! I-"

Webby walked over, her hands raised consolingly. "It's okay! Shh, It's okay! Here-" Webby reached upward, lifting onto her tippy-toes to reach her bow. "Hold still..." She adjusted the clip slightly, tucked Lena's hair into place, and clipped it back on. She smiled at her girlfriend. "Have a look."

Lena turned to face the mirror again, her fists clenched nervously at her sides. Her magic heart was pounding in her chest again. She forced open one clamped-shut eyelid and saw-

Her. Dressed far more pink and flouncy than was her usual taste, but the look really wasn't half bad-

"Look at you, Lena!" Webby squealed. "You look so pretty!"

_Pretty._

_Pretty._

_Pretty._

_Pretty._

Fireworks went off in Lena's stomach. She gasped reflexively, in spite of herself. Her face went beet red as she covered her face in her hands. If this had been a video game, Webby's compliment would have been a One-Hit KO.

Lena sank to her knees, still hiding her face. She felt Webby place her hands on her shoulders. "Lena? Are you okay?"

Lena slumped over onto the floor. She lay on her side, face still in her hands.

Muffled: "Lena's not here right now. Come back later. Beeeep."

Webby giggled. Lena smiled into her hands, in spite of her embarrassment.

Webby leaned over her. "C'mon Lena, you blushing angel. Get up and take a look at youself!"

"Nope. No. Go away. Not coming out."

Webby plopped down on the floor next to her. "Well, is there anything I can do?"

Lena paused.

_Plunge._

"...sayitagain." She mumbled.

Webby leaned closer. "What did you say?"

"Say it again." Lena repeated, her face somehow turning redder.

Webby grinned. "What? That you're pretty?"

"Aggghh."

"That you're _super_ pretty?"

"_Aggghhh."_

Webby started to tickle Lena under the arms. "That you're the prettiest girl in the whole world?!"

Lena, now laughing and kicking her legs, pushed back at Webby's scrabbling fingers. "I give! I give! Uncle! Uncle!"

Lena's laughs were suddenly silenced by Webby's beak meeting hers. She leaned upward into the kiss, still lying on the floor. The world vanished, and the fireworks returned to her stomach, more gentle this time.

Smiling, Webby broke the kiss, sitting back on her haunches. Just as suddenly, she jumped to her feet. "I have an idea! Don't move!" She looked around wildly. "Where's your sweater?!"

From her spot on the floor, Lena pointed. "In your closet. Why-"

Webby ran into her closet. A second later, she staggered out, her head deep inside Lena's sweater.

Lena smirked. _Of course. _

Pulling her hands through the sleeves, Webby paused at the foot of her bed. She nudged Lena's shoes into position with her feet, then slipped into them. She clomped back over to Lena and, spreading her arms wide, fell forward onto her girlfriend. Cackling, Lena hugged her close as Webby wiggled in her arms.

Webby shifted to Lena's side, lying on the floor next to her. The two looked into each other's eyes.

"That actually looks super cool on you, Pink."

"You're seriously super cute, Lena."

"You know you've got that sweater on backward, right?"

Webby laughed. "Yeah, probably."

Lena felt Webby's hand touch hers. She interlaced her fingers with Webby's, holding her hand tightly. On their wrists, their Friendship Bracelets rested against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of Lena's feelings in this fic are based on my own emotional experiences as a genderfluid individual, and I recognize they may not be universal.
> 
> To anyone out who struggles with expressing themself as any gender, for any reason: you are valid and loved, so much.


End file.
